Her Name is Sam
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: She was hurting, and hurting bad. He knew it, he saw it and he tried to do something. She was her best friend, and yet she felt guilty...she couldn't do anything. Their final destination, the roof top.
1. Pain

**My first icarly fan fic, I felt compelled to write this after watching iSam's Mom.(what a weird way to put it isn't it) So yeah, I hope you enjoy my first icarly fan fic. Sam and Freddie obviously, yeah like no chizz. **

**Her name is Sam**

Prologue

Sometimes, blood runs thick. It runs thick, under your skin, you can't take it out and because of that, it hurts you more. All she ever wanted was a normal family, a family to snuggle up too. A family which was normal, a family with a mom and a dad.

All she ever wanted was to be loved.

A lone tear rolled down her eyes as she stood at the edge of the roof. Strong winds blew past her, causing her blonde hair to flip past her face. "I can't take it no more," she whispered. Her chest clenching up in pain.

"Sam!" a voice called for her, she turned and found a boy looking at her with desperate eyes. A girl was beside him, her mouth opened wide in terror.

"Sam don't do this!" the girl screamed. The boy was running towards her.

"Sam, don't do this!" he shouted. "Don't…we need you!"

Sam started to chuckle, she turned, her gaze returning to the road before her.

"No chizz," she whispered, and took a step forward.

**Chapter 1**

Pain

"Stop drinking you fat ass!" Sam shouted at her mother, who took the bottle and glared at Sam.

"I don't need this Samantha, especially from you," her mother screamed at her. Sam gripped the vase she was holding tightly. "Put that vase down," her mother commanded.

Sam was shivering in anger, her eyes blood shot. There was so much to say, so much to do. Her chest was hurting badly, her ears ringing with fury.

"You never listen to me!" Sam shouted. Her mother took a swig from a beer bottle and slammed it on the counter top. "Put that vase down!" her mother shouted.

"Fine!" Sam shouted, slamming the vase onto the ground. The vase shattered into tiny little pieces, sharp shards flew across the room and onto the red moldy carpet. There was a deep silence, a long drawn out silence that seems to have lasted forever.

Then her mother was screaming, lunging at Sam from across the room. She landed on top of Sam, pushing the girl's face onto the ground. Sharp shards cuts Sam's face and the girl cried out, before lashing out at her mother, punching her straight in the face.

"YOU MONSTER!" her mother yelled, grabbing her beer bottle. Sam didn't even have time to flinch. It came down hard, hitting Sam squarely on her cheeks. Sharp pain rushed through her body and Sam cried out as her mom took the broken piece of beer bottle and stabs it into her shoulder.

Sam cried out again and felt warm blood leaking out from within her.

"Mom!" Sam cried out, hitting the woman off her, stumbling to stand up. "MOM!" she screamed. The lady who was now on the ground was yelling like a monster, crying out in pain. Her voice was loud and it hurt to hear her.

Sam stood, leaning on the wall for support, her hands clutching her injured shoulder; her head throbbing badly.

Then her mother seizes to scream, she got up from the ground. Her eyes glassy, no emotion. She turned to stare at Sam, a small smirk flirts into her lips.

"Die," she whispered.

Sam glared at the woman as she sauntered away into the living room and settled there.

Sam sunk to her knees, still clutching her injured shoulder.

"Damm it," she whispered, "Damm it dammit dammit dammit dammit!"

She felt a vibration in her pocket and she pulled the ringing hand phone out.

It was Carly.

Sam felt tears forming but she wiped them away, biting her lips.

She took in a deep breath before answering the call.

"Yo, wazzaup," she said.

"Sam!" Carly's voice shouted from the other end. "Oh hoo boy, you sound pissed what's wrong?" Sam said.

"You're late for the show!" Carly's voice shouted from the other end. Sam's eyes widened and she looked at the clock. It was 8pm…the show was suppose to start at 8.30pm.

"Oh chizz," Sam muttered.

"Get your butt here now!" Carly shouted.

"Ok, ok I get it," Sam said, wincing as she said so. "I'll-"

She paused as an intense pain shot through her, she moaned in pain.

"What's wrong Sam?" Carly's worried voice came from the other end of the line.

"I can't make it today, Carls," Sam said, "I got…a flu."

Carly choked at the other end of the line and she heard Freddie laughing. "What, you think I can't get a cold!" Sam said, jokingly.

"I thought idiots don't get colds," Freddie's voice sounded.

"Aye, you're dead when I see you Fredwart," Sam shouted. This time Freddie choked.

"Are you alright, do you need me to come over?" Carly asked.

Sam looked at the mess and the blood in the room and smirked, "Nah, Carls, I don't think you should. Mamas a little messy right now."

"Well…ok…if you say so…take care of yourself ok," Carly's worried voice came from over the home.

"Ok, ok chillax," Sam muttered, "Yeah yeah I'll take care of myself, bye."

Sam closed the phone and drops it on the floor with a thud. She bangs her head on the wall and lets it rest there. A warm trickle of blood flowed down her face. Her shoulder was bleeding badly. It was getting kind of sticky and gross.

"Ha ha ha," Sam whispered, her chest throbbing in pain. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"This is too funny," she said and closed her eyes, sleep taking her.

'**Oh my god, Sam!"**

Sam woke up to her mother's cries. She felt weak. She looked up and found her mother sobbing over her. The woman above her was a wreck. Her eyes were red, her hair blonde and her face all wrinkled. Snort and tears were coming from her eyes and nose.

"Who did this to you," she shouted, taking a hold of Sam and hugging her.

"You did," Sam muttered. Her mother broke off sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sam," she whispered, stroking Sam.

Sam cried out in pain as she moved her shoulder. She turned and gasped. Her shoulder was all black and there was a strange clear liquid leaking out from it.

"Eww, gross," she muttered.

"What am I going to do…if we call the ambulance their going to take my baby away from me!" her mother screamed.

"Maybe they should," Sam whispered harshly.

"NO!" her mother whined. Sam's chest clenched when her mom looked at her. Eyes like those of an abandoned kid, those of a woman who have lost everything.

"Don't leave me Sam!" her mom screamed.

"You hurt me, bad," Sam had wanted to say, "You asked me to die! And now you're asking me to stay!"

"Ok," Sam whispered, "Just bring me to the hospital…I'll say I got into a gang fight."

Like they would believe me, Sam thought to herself.

"Oh, oh Sam," her mother cried, "I'm sorry."

"You said that so many times," Sam had wanted to say.

"Ok," she whispered.

Her mother smiled and hugged her tighter.

"My baby," her mom whispered.

"Shut up," Sam had wanted to say, but somehow, the words were always caught in her throat.

**Freddie *p o v***

Samantha Puckett, or he would like to call Sam Bucket, was late for school. He turned to stare at the entrance again. That blonde headed demon still hasn't come. He sighed and closed his locker doors only to be greeted by a smirking Carly.

"What?" he asked her, smiling.

"Oh, nothing," she said.

"You always say that, come on spit it out," he asked her. Carly smiled, "Well, you like Sam don't you?"

"Gross no," Freddie said, though his heart was racing.

Carly shrugged and closed the locker before turning to the entrance.

"Well, then why do you keep staring at the entrance?"

Freddie turned a bright shade of red and looked away.

"Well…well maybe it's because Sam said she was going to kill me yesterday night…and I'm on the lookout."

"Boys," Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Girls," Freddie said, trying to roll his eyes but failed miserably.

Just as the two were bickering, the door slammed open and in stormed an angry Sam Puckett. Freddie winced when he saw her. It hurt just to look at her. A cut under her eyes, bruises on her neck and hands. She was wearing a black hoodie and green pants.

"Oh my god Sam what happened?" Carly shouted. Sam saw them and she stormed over to them.

"I fell off the curb and almost got hit by a car!" she exclaimed, her voice hitting a new high. Freddie winced, "Ouch," he said.

"Yes, Fredwart, Ouch!" she said and touched her bruised eye. As she did so, Freddie couldn't help but notice the hidden bandage under her hoodie, but it was covered again once Sam placed her hands down.

"Hit me right here…I swear if I find that driver I would kill him!" she said.

"Oh Sam," Carly shouted, hugging Sam who winced in pain. Freddie frowned. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yeah I'm glad I'm alive," She said.

"It would take three elephants to kill you," Freddie commented.

Sam turned to face him and found that her eyes were harsh…yet there was something else, something hiding deep in her eyes.

"You're going to die, Fredwart," she said, smirking.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

She pulled off his pants and hung it outside the principal's office.

Well…Freddie was used to it.

**I am not very fond of the iomg episode (still fond of it, but not as fond, confused? : D), why? Well simply because Freddie, should be a man and kiss Sam first. **

**Thanks for reading :D **


	2. Locked in chains

**Ok, I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this story. But yeah, here ya go. I'm planning to keep Sam's character true and true. I'm not going to change her into some fluff bunny. So yeah, hope you enjoy it.**

**And thanks for all your reviews, story subscriptions and others : D it helps a lot. Thanks. **

Chapter 2

Locked in chains

Carly's POV

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Carly asked, opening the main door. She was dressed in her pajamas ready for sleep when Sam appeared at her door steps begging to be let in.

"Let me stay for the night," Sam said. The same old furious expression on her face. Carly frowned, worried and also a little annoyed with her best friend.

"Well if you are coming over, you could have at least called," Carly told the girl who walked into the house like she owned it.

Sam sprawled over the couch, her lips forming into a grumpy pout.

"Don't put your feet on the table," Carly said, slapping Sam's feet away, "I just cleaned it."

Sam glared at Carly, "Look if you don't want me here, just say so!" she screamed suddenly. It was so sudden, so shocking that Carly was stunned. She stared at Sam and found that her friend's eyes were swollen and red.

Carly swallowed her anger and sat beside Sam.

"What's the matter?" she asked the blonde headed girl. Sam had turned a bright flush of red, embarrassed about the outburst.

"Nothing…it's my mom again…she's bringing in guys…I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

Carly's heart clenched, Sam's eyes were so filled with fresh pain. She took Sam in her arms and hugged her tightly. "It's ok, your mom probably just lonely," she told Sam who nodded. "She'll probably stop."

"Can I stay here for tonight?" Sam asked, her voice seemed fragile so Carly nodded gently.

"Cool," Sam said, jumping up and pumping her fist together, "Going to get me some turkey."

Carly frowned and sighed. Well, that's the way Sam was…

She remembered the pain in Sam's eyes before shaking her head. It's probably no big deal, she told herself; she'll probably get over it…as usual.

She turned to look at Sam before shrieking running over to the girl.

"Sam!" she shouted, "How many times must I tell you not to eat the frozen pizza raw!"

Freddie's POV

She was sleeping on the couch, her eyes closed…and she was snoring.

"What a disgusting princess," he muttered to Carly who chuckled. The brown brunette pulled a large sheet over Sam, patting the sleeping girl.

"She's staying over?" Freddie asked Carly who nodded.

"Hmm," he muttered, glancing over at the girl who was still sleeping. He looked over to the kitchen counter and wasn't surprised to see bowls of left over bones and plates of pizza crumbs left behind.

"And Sam Puckett's stomach wins again," he said, clapping his hands.

"Shh," Carly said hushing him, though she could barely keep the smile from forming.

"I can hear you, loud and clear, Fredwart," Sam's voice sounded.

"Oh shit," Freddie said, alarmed, he got up the couch and was prepared to run when Sam caught his arm. She squeezed it tight and Freddie cried out in pain.

"Sam, let him go," Carly sighed.

"But-"

"Sam," Carly scolded the girl. Sam sighed and let him go. Freddie clutches his arm and began to moan in pain. He looked over at the girl who had injured him in anger, "You could have dislocated my Carpus."

"What?" Sam and Carly asked him at the same time.

"Wrist bones, wrist bones you idiot," he roared at Sam who snorted.

"You're such a nerd," she said, "It makes me sick."

"You could have dislocated it," he shouted at her.

"If I could do that, then I'm a nut cracker, Fredwart," she said mocking him. Freddie felt anger rising, but sighed when he realized that he could never win against this blonde headed demon. Instead he settled down on the couch next to Carly.

"I'm hungry," Sam said suddenly. Carly scoffed, "But you just ate an hour ago."

"Yes, but after that nerd's Carpus information, my stomach feels empty again."

"Hey watch it Bucket," Freddie said.

"Ooo, I'm so scared."

"Ok stop it you two," Carly said butting in. "I'll make something for you, Sam, so don't bully Freddie."

"But Freddie such a nerd I can't-"

"Promise!"

"Aw, alright, chizz."

Sam stuck out a tongue at him and Freddie shook his head in irritation. Seriously, which part of this childish, stubborn, naïve, stupid, rough, tomboyish and disgusting girl did he like? Why did his heart beat faster when he was around her? Why did he love her?

Questions like this often popped up in his mind and because of that, he couldn't help but remember the incident that happened months ago.

Three months ago, Carly had broken up with Freddie after dating him for three days. She had been all over him, telling him how much she loved him and those were the happiest time of his life. He thought he could finally be with the one he loved…loved for so long.

However, it felt wrong, the love felt wrong, it didn't fit and soon after, when Sam told him that Carly only loved him for what he did…saving her life…not for who he is, he realized, that the feelings he had for Carly was merely love for a sister.

He was devastated. Angry with Carly, angry with himself, angry with Sam for telling him the truth.

The day Carly broke up with him, he somehow knew…that they would never going to be an item ever again. He knew that she loved him as a brother, she knew that he loved her as a sister…they were never ever going to go more than that.

He knew…and yet he was sad, real sad. Had it all been a lie? He had asked himself, wasn't I in love?

"Oh cheer up you idiot…you did love her…you just didn't realize that it was of a different kind," Sam had told him the day after the break up. They had been leaning on some lockers, waiting for Carly when Sam said that.

Freddie was shocked.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" he asked her. Sam turned and glared at him.

"As if I have time to comfort a nerd," she said.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" he had shouted back. Sam had kept quiet before patting him on the head, gently. Her hands were soft, kinda small…kinda warm. Freddie couldn't help but feel his heart beat just a little faster.

He couldn't help but stare at the girl before him…and instead of seeing a demon, he saw something else altogether.

He saw a human…

And a girl for that matter.

"Just cheer up ok," Sam had told him, "Seeing you like that, makes it hard for me to bully you."

"Ok, moment gone," Freddie whispered.

'What?" Sam asked him, raising her eye brow.

"Nothing,"

"Well if you say so Fredwart,"

"Sam," Freddie had whispered, "Thanks."

Freddie smiled at the memory and looked at Sam who was sleeping once again. Slumped into the couch, her legs all over the place, her mouth opened, a snore ensuing. Freddie stood up, took the sheets from the floor and gently placed it over her. That's when an indescribable look passed her face.

"Dad," Sam whispered and Freddie froze.

"Dad?" Sam whispered again, sleep talking.

"Err, yes," Freddie answered in a lower tone.

"It hurts." She whispered. Freddie tensed, "What hurts?" he asked.

Sam did not answer. Freddie looked at her; the girl's eyes were wet…as if she were crying.

"Dad…don't leave me," she whispered again, softly this time. Freddie, on impulse, took a hold of his hand and squeezes it.

"I won't," he whispered.

Sam's POV

She brought home that man again. The drunkard man that hurt her a few months back. The man laid over Pam kissing every part of her. It was sick, disgusting, it made Sam wanna gag.

"Why did you bring him home?" Sam had shouted at her mother, "You know that man hurt you bad months ago!"

"Mark, you meant Mark…well he told me he changed." Her mother said nonchantly. Sam banged her fist on the wall, her emotions exploding inside, and her heart in a turmoil.

"He always says the same thing!" Sam shouted, "How many times has he lied!"

"Sam, calm down…he really did change this time, trust me," her mother answered back, taking a swig from her bottle. Sam felt her injured shoulder throbbing, felt red hot angry tears forming in her eyes. "His not going to hit you again?" she asked her mother, controlling her voice.

Her mother nodded, "He promised."

"His not going to hit me again?" she asked. Her mother nodded, "He apologized."

"Ha ha ha," Sam laughed, "HAhahahahahahhaa…"

Slamming the beer bottle on the table Pam turned to stare at Sam. "What is wrong with you?" she asked Sam.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam shouted back at her mother, "Why are you bringing that monster back!"

"Who are you calling a monster?" Mark's voice sounded behind her. Sam turned and found the huge burly man, half naked with brown chest hair staring down at her.

"You," Sam said, "You're the monster."

Mark smiled, a good ole big goofy smile, "I've changed Samantha…I want to stare a fresh," he said. He patted her and she flinched, tensing.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered.

"Get out!" Sam shouted, punching him in the face.

"Samantha!" her mother screamed. Mark clutches his face groaning in pain. Sam smirk, "How did you like that; idiot!" she told the man. Something hard slammed her against the wall. It was her mother, her eyes wide in cold fury.

"Get out!" she shouted at Sam.

Confusion, turn to hurt and hurt turned to anger; Sam pushed her mother off her and ran towards the main door. "Fine," she shouted, slamming the door shut.

The cold night wind blew past, somewhere a lone dog howled. Mrs. Hobskin their neighbor was seated by the porch looking at her.

"Everything alright, deary?" she asked Sam. "I heard screaming?"

"Are you blind or deaf! My life is like a soap opera!" Sam had wanted to scream at the old lady, however she held herself.

"Are you fine?" Mrs. Hobskin asked again.

"Aye," Sam said, stuffing her hand into her pockets and begun to saunter to the only place she knew.

Another cold nights wind blew past and a lone tear slides down Sam's cheeks. She rubs it away with her long sleeve shirt. Another tear slid down and Sam held her sleeves to her eyes. The lump in her throat getting bigger.

There was nobody, there was nobody who understood. It was dark, it was cold, no comfort, nothing. She was trapped, stuck…no one knew…no one could do anything. She was tired; she was getting sick and tired of this.

Her tears rolled down furiously. Her sleeves soaked with salty tears. Her throat clenching so hard, it hurt just to swallow.

"Somebody," she whispered, "Help me."

**I know "wanna" isn't a word…but it sounds so right. Petition for wanna! Make it go up the Oxford dictionary…LOL and OMG made it…so why not "wanna"! **

**Please use LOL and OMG for academic writing: D Ur teacher can't mark you down from it. Oxford dictionary babies :D **


	3. Signs

**Too much violence. ONE F word warning :D. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 3

Signs

The world was a spinning wreck. It spins, going round and round, tearing apart time, pushing it back, losing it. As a new day past, no two days were the same. There were special days, there were terrible days, and there were days that were just right.

The world showed no mercy for those who were left behind in time, caught back in the past. It just kept right on going.

Time waits for no one.

**Freddie POV**

"Way to go Fredwart," Sam shouted at him. Guilt written all over his face. Sam looked like she wanted to punch, squeeze his neck, to kill him.

He gulped.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said. Sam was seated on a bed, a cast over her left ankle.

"What's the use of saying you're sorry, I have a broken ankle because of you!" she shouted at him.

Irritation passed through him and his eye brows twitched.

"That was because some idiot decided to wrestle with me," he said.

"Well you should have landed properly!" Sam shouted at him. Freddie was about to say something but he stopped,

He looked at her long and hard.

Sam had jumped on him during physical education and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had choked and cried out in pain, but the girl wouldn't stop. Carly had tried to stop the fight but failed to do so. During the scuffle, Freddie had tripped and was about to fall head first onto a cemented pavement. He knew then, that this fight would end badly. He would probably end up dead, or be in a coma. Just as he was about to bade his old life good bye, he felt Sam strong arms pulling him up, felt her fall forward. Felt his legs tangling up in hers; saw her stumble and then landing on the thump on the ground.

Freddie then landed on her. There had been an instantaneous crack and then a deep welling silence.

"Well you kinda brought it upon yourself," he said, before blushing and rubbing the back of his head, "But yeah…thanks for saving me."

He was embarrassed.

"Saving you," Sam snorted, "I wasn't saving you."

Freddie raised an eye brow, "Then what do you call that?" he asked.

A light breeze blew into the sick bay, the curtain drifted a little, the evening sun rays from outside entered the room slightly, casting an orange glow onto Sam.

Freddie felt his heart beat faster. Sam was red, completely red in the face. She was blushing.

Was she embarrassed?

"Sam, you're red," Freddie muttered.

"Shut up, it's just the sun set!" Sam said. Freddie burst out laughing and Sam punched him in the stomach. He doubled over crying out in pain. He accidently touched her ankle and she screamed.

"Why can't I leave the two of you alone for just a minute?" Carly said walking into the room, Freddie pulling Sam's cheeks and Sam pulling his hair.

"Cause she's a demon!" Freddie shouted.

"Cause you're a nub!" Sam retorted. Carly went in between them, pushing the two away.

"Oh keep quiet, both of you," Carly snapped.

"You meant shut up," Sam told her.

"I was trying to say shut up in a nice way," Carly retorted.

"Eww, that's so sweet…and girly," Sam replied.

"And that's why Carly is more loved than you," Freddie told Sam, jokingly. As he said that, he noticed Sam's lips twitching, noticed hurt in her eyes. He blinked, and Sam was same ole Sam again.

He frowned. Did he see wrong? Did Sam look vulnerable for a moment?

"Ok, stop bickering," Carly said annoyed, before moving over to inspect Sam's leg. "Does it hurt?" she asked Sam.

"Oh, not much," Sam answered, "Until Fredwart decided to put his hands on it."

"Hey-"

"Quit it!" Carly shouted, "Both of you. Let's try to be sensible people here."

She took in a deep breath and turned to Sam.

"I called your mom," Carly told Sam, "She told me she was coming to pick you up."

"What!" Sam exclaimed, "You told my mom!"

Freddie frowned when he noticed a brief expression of panic pass Sam's face."Why can't Carly call your mom?" he asked her. Sam was hesitating, and the more she did so, the more worried Freddie got. He remembered the incident the night before, where she had held his hand…calling for her father. Her soft, small hands in his…trembling slightly.

"Nothing," Sam scowled, the angry expression she always wore back on her face again, "I just don't want to trouble my mom."

"You have an injury…I highly doubt your mom would blame you." Carly said, "And besides you were hurt because you were trying to save Freddie."

"Oh my god, Carly, just shut up!" Sam exclaimed. "And wipe that smirk off your face Fredwart!"

"Whatever you say, Bucket," Freddie smiled.

**Carly POV**

After Sam broke her ankle and was sent to the medical office, Carly had left Freddie and her alone to call her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Puckett," she greeted the woman who had answered on the other end.

"Who are you?" the woman snarled at the other end. Carly frowned. The woman's voice was slurred, harsh.

"Carly, Carly Shay," Carly told the woman who snorted.

"Oh, my daughter's best friend, yeah, what do ya wanna?" she said.

"Who is that honey," a man's voice sounded over the line. Carly heard Sam's mother screaming at the man and she winced. "I'm having a private conversation so keep your mouth shut!" she shouted at the man.

"I was just asking," the man said, his voice filled with anger.

'Well just shut your trap!" Sam's mother shouted back. Carly's eye brow twitched.

"Mrs. Puckett, Sam's hurt," she said. There was a tense silence at the other end. "Hurt where?" Sam's mother said hesitating.

"She broke her ankle during sports class today."

Carly could have sworn she heard the woman sigh at the other end.

"Oh…that's it…ok; I'll come pick her up later."

Carly winced as the woman slammed down the phone. "Well that was unpleasant," she thought to herself. Carly had never met Sam's mother personally before, never even talked to her personally. Sam never really wanted to talk much about her, and now Carly knew why.

The woman was nuts.

A very angry woman…now Carly could see where Sam got her aggressive behavior from.

"_**Hurt where?" **_

Carly remembered Mrs. Puckett's uncertain voice and she frowned.

"What did she mean by that?" she whispered.

A strange horrifying thought waffled into Carly's mind and she shook her head.

"No, it can't be," she told herself.

Sam is fine…if Sam had problems she would tell Carly.

After all…no secrets…right?

**Freddie POV**

"Hello Mrs. Puckett," Freddie stuttered at the tall woman who had just strolled in. Wearing sunglasses and a very skimpy dress, she walked into the room, stumbling. She smelt of booze and sweat. Her short spiky blonde hair sleek, unlike Sam's unruly curly long one. Her eyes a bright green…unlike Sam's bright blue ones.

The woman walked passed him without even acknowledging him.

"Sam," she said, walking over to Sam's bed. Freddie noticed Sam tensing when the woman called her name.

"Mom," Sam greeted the woman.

"Let's go home now," the woman said.

Carly frowned when the woman too ignored her.

"Come now Sam," she shouted at Sam who struggled out of the bed, hobbling towards her mother. "Mrs. Puckett, I think Sam needs support!" Carly called out to the woman. Freddie eyes Sam who was now looking at the ground, not looking at any of them.

She stumbled forward about to fall on the ground when both Carly and him caught her.

"Come on, we'll help you," he told her.

"I need no help from a nub," she snapped at him.

Freddie ignored this, and Carly and him half carried, half walked towards the blue car that was parked outside the school. The car looked pretty old and run down, the woman was already seated inside. When she saw Sam, she rolled down her window.

"Oh come on Sam, we haven't got all time, I've got a date with Mark today!" she shouted at her. Freddie had a horrible feeling in his chest when he heard that. A feeling of anger and hate for the woman who was shouting at Sam.

And something else…something he could not place.

They placed Sam in the car and bade her good bye. Sam gave them a weak wave, before shouting at her mother to get the engine started.

He wanted to stop her…wanted to stop the car…however he didn't, all he did was stood there in the parking lot…looking like a nub that he was.

"You know Freddie," Carly's voice sounded beside him. Her voice trembling. He turned and wasn't shocked to see tears rolling down Carly's eyes.

"I shouldn't be saying this…but I hate Sam's mom."

"I…can understand."

**Sam POV**

The drive home was a long and silent one. Her mother had been drinking again and Sam could see it. Whenever she drank, she became unstable, her emotions all over the place.

"Why did you agree to fetch me, mother," Sam snapped her mom who swerved dangerously. Sam winced as her broken ankle hit against the door.

"Because if I didn't then the authorities would take you away from me," her mother answered. Sam winced again when her mom turned a sharp bend.

"Why afraid that there might be something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't need your smart comebacks, I have a headache, so please just shut up!" her mother screamed before cursing at a driver who she had just narrowly avoid bumping into.

Sam slumped back into the seat, closing her eyes.

The day's events rushed back into her head again and a tiny smile appeared on her face when she remembered Freddie's thanks. His red blushing face.

Now why did she remember that…?

She wanted to hit herself.

The car jerked as it came to a halt, and Sam realized that she was back home. She scowled when she saw Mark on the porch, smiling at the both of them. "Welcome back!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my, what happened to your ankle?" he asked Sam when she saw her hobbling out of the car. He started to chuckle.

"Oh he changed alright," Sam thought, "While I'm in pain…all he can do is laugh at me."

"Mark get in, I don't want the neighbors seeing you," Sam's mother shouted and pushed the man inside the house. Sam hobbled in after them.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" Mark exclaimed. His fat bulging stomach jiggling up and down. Sam wanted to gag again.

"Well…yes," her mother answered.

It came unexpectedly. The man punched her mother across the face and she fell to the ground gasping in pain. His eyes were filled with anger and yet he was smiling. Sam felt cold shivers going up her spine.

"You didn't change one bit," she yelled at the man. Her mother who was squirming under her feet winced when he stepped on her again.

"I did change!" he shouted, walking towards Sam and grabbing her by the shirt, pulling her close to him. "Your mother just puts me down all the time!"

"That's because you're fucking messed up!" Sam spat. The man shoves Sam into a wall, slamming her into it. Sam raised her arms and punched him full in the face. He doubled over, clutching his bleeding nose. "YOU!" he screamed.

Taking Sam by her shoulders and kicking her broken ankle, he threw Sam out of the main door; she landed on the porch, her ankle throbbing in pain. He slammed the doors shut and Sam heard him hitting her mother again.

There were screams, and shots, and then there were plates crashing onto the ground. There were scuffling and slamming and then screams again. Sam lay on the ground, her hands pressed over her ears.

"Shut up," she whispered. "Just shut up."

She remembered Freddie's face…Carly's comforting voice…and then Freddie's blush as he said thanks,

"Dammit," she whispered.

There was a loud crash again, Sam curled into a ball.

For the first time in her life, Sam wanted time to end.

**Get ready for the next chapter :)**


	4. In Between

**The author apologizes for making Sam's life a wreck. **

Chapter 4

In between

It was often described as a thick line. A thick black line that ran through the middle of two borders. The border of light and the border of darkness. It was long, stretching out forever, a gray thick line that seems to suck you in.

If you're not careful, the line appears before you, in between the world of light and the world of darkness. There, there was no light…there, there was no darkness. There was nothing, an empty space of emptiness. The void.

It was called the land of the in between. A land that feels nothing, that breathes nothing, a land without emotions.

There is nothing, here, nothing at all. People do not live, people are not dead.

What is left is an empty shell.

This was not the land of the living, neither the land of the dead. This was a void, the land of the between.

A giant valley…

Of nothingness.

**Sam POV**

She will become an empty shell, a person without feelings. The world would pass by, and soon, there would be nothing. She would not laugh, will not cry, and will not sympathies. She was a shell, left over carcass of a girl named Samantha Puckett.

There was only one way to stop everything, to stop hurting and that was too stop feeling. Her emotions were the bane of her existence.

"Die," her mother had told her.

She would die; become a shell, a lost broken cocoon the butterfly had abandoned. She would become that shell, swaying in the wind, through the days that pass…it would stay, empty.

They had been fighting for two days, since Sam broke her ankle.

Violently indeed…and then it happened.

Mark stood before Sam, a chair in his grip, held up high above his head. Below him was her mother, silent and still, blood leaking from her head. She wasn't moving, the blonde headed lady wasn't moving at all. Mark lowered the chair, a small nervous smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh…Oh my," he whispered, panting.

He had gone too far and Sam knew; he knew it. "Sam, this is not what it looks like," he told her, explaining his thoughts, his facts jumbled up. All Sam saw were his lips, his fat ugly rough lips moving up and down, speaking lies that she already knew.

"I didn't do this Sam," he whispered, "I didn't hit her…I didn't do anything, I will never do anything to hurt you…your mother tripped Sam, she tripped and hit her head…"

"She's dead isn't she?" Sam told the man. The lips closed, shut tight, taunt with tension.

"No, she's not," he said, "NO NO NO!" he shouted.

The lips were opening and closing, making wide movements, like a fish, a fish desperately trying to breathe on dry land.

Sam's ankle throbs, the wound on her shoulder had re-opened and it was now bleeding through the bandage. Her mom's injured, battered and bruise body lay before her.

"Die," she had whispered.

Sam closes her eyes.

"_**Die," she had whispered.**_

"You killed her, Mark," Sam whispered, "You killed her."

"I told you I did not!" Mark shouted, lunging forward, taking Sam by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall. Sam felt her more blood leaking away from her wounded shoulder. Somehow…she felt no pain.

"Problem is, you did," Sam whispered.

He yelped when he saw her blood staining his hand that was touching her wounded shoulder. He released her falling backwards. Sam stared him down, her head cocked up high, her eyes lifeless. "You killed her," she whispered.

Mark begun to shiver, his eyes got bigger, wilder. A smile appeared on his lips and he began to laugh, clutching his face as he did so, smearing the blood on his face. He lunges at Sam again, this time knocking her into the kitchen counter.

His hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing tight. Sam didn't even flinch. Death was approaching and yet she could feel nothing…rather she was relieved.

Very relieved.

"Die," she whispered.

Suddenly Mark gave a startled cry, he released Sam and she fell to the floor with a thump. Sam turned slowly and found the man on the ground, a knife sticking out from his chest. Blood spurted out from it in large amounts, staining the floor, splashing on Sam's face.

"Don't you ever touch my baby!" Sam's mother shouted. She stood above the man, clutching her injured bleeding head. Her hands holding onto the knife that was sticking from Mark's chest. The man choked and spat out blood, coughing.

"I'll kill ya!" her mother screamed, taking out the knife and plunging it into the man for the second time, then the third, than the fourth…over and over and over.

She will become an empty shell. She will not feel anything. Nothing.

**Carly POV**

Her heart broke. It was too much for her to handle. Spencer had been beside her the whole time, comforting her, telling her everything would be alright.

"It'll be ok, baby sis, Sam would be alright," he told her, patting her back. Hugging her when he needed too. Carly knew that he was just trying to be nice, a good old brother…but nothing he did was going to fix this, fix the pain in her heart.

She should have realized something was wrong. Sam's family situation wasn't too pretty to begin with. She should have realized that numerous bruises and scars Sam had. How Sam sometimes seems so sad…so desperate…

How Sam might act tough on the outside but was actually so vulnerable…so vulnerable.

Carly could…should have helped her, but she had done nothing. She had done nothing for Sam. She did not know what to say…she did not know what she should do. When Sam needed her most, Carly felt so hopeless.

What should she say? What should she do? What must she say? What must she do?

Sam was hurt, Sam is hurting, and Sam has always been hurting.

Carly didn't do anything; Carly pretended nothing was wrong, Carly refuses to believe that something was wrong.

Carly clutches her hand tightly, fiddling with it as they waited outside the operation rooms. The clock on the wall ticked by, time passed, Spencer hugged her tighter.

"Carly!" a voice shouted her name. Carly turned and found Freddie and his mom rushing through the hospital doors.

"How is Sam?" he exclaimed. Carly gulped, the lump in her throat breaking down, tears poured from her eyes and she started to cry. She gripped onto Freddie as she did so, hugging him and he hugged her back. "Be strong," he told her, "Sam needs us now…we knew nothing about this…we couldn't have done anything, but she needs us now."

Carly nodded, wiping away her tears. Freddie gave her a weak smile and Sam realized that he was worried, really worried. Mrs. Benson, who was behind him, gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Carly felt her heart beat quicken when she saw the doctor coming out of the operation room.

"How is she doctor?" Spencer asked the old man, who smiled.

"She's going to heal just fine," he said, "You may visit her now."

Mrs. Benson heaved a sigh of relief, Carly gulped.

How should she react?

What should she say?

"Come on, Carly," Freddie told her, pushing her into the room. He followed after her. Carly swallowed her spit and wiped her eyes. She turned and found Sam seated on a white cloth bed.

"Sam," Carly shouted, running over to the girl. The girl turned…and stared back at her.

Carly tensed, her voice drying up.

What should she say? What should she do? What…what exactly…

What exactly…

How should she treat Sam?

She didn't know anymore.

**Freddie POV**

"Are you alright?"

Freddie asked Sam, when Carly did not answer Sam's greeting. Carly was all tensed up…like she was meeting a strange person for the first time. Freddie frowned. Why was Carly acting this way?

"Yeah," Sam answered, looking at Carly. A tensed silence ensues before Freddie couldn't take it anymore.

"Carly, just hug Sam!" he shouted at the girl who was standing beside him. Before he could react, Carly broke into tears and begun to sob, real bad.

"Carly?" Freddie and Spencer whispered. Mrs. Benson sighed and took Carly by her arm, dragging the girl out of the room. When they left, the tensed silence in the room thickens. Sam whom had been staring at Carly a second ago was now staring at both Spencer and him.

Freddie gulped.

Sam's once, clear blue aggressive eyes seem to have lost their vibrancy. They were now glassy…lifeless…like a black hole sucking every ounce of light in.

"I…I'll go check on Carly," Spencer said and he left. Freddie stayed, watching Sam as she stared at him.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked him. Freddie smirked, "And why should I?" he asked.

The girl shrugged, before laying back into bed. Freddie continued to look at the girl, her frail thin arms, her pale long legs, her blonde curly long hair and her sharp thin face…her lifeless eyes.

This was Sam Puckett, the girl who was constantly giving him mental and physical pain, the girl whom he loves.

Sure, she was different, sure she looked like a doll now…a lifeless doll without a soul…but she was still Sam.

Freddie sighed, "I'm going to get some water," he said and left the room.

He found Spencer comforting Carly and his mother petting the girl. Freddie's hands clenched into fists.

Sam was still Sam.

Why can't Carly or Spencer understand that? Somehow, it made Freddie angry and suddenly he was furious with everybody around him. Furious with Sam, furious with Carly, furious with Spencer, furious with Sam's mom, and most of all, furious with himself.

"Why didn't I notice," He told himself, "Why didn't I see through her lies?"

"Enough," he told Carly who was crying, "She needs us now! We're the only ones left…you get it! Sam is still Sam!"

Spencer's eyes widen and Carly ceases to sob. With new found energy, Freddie entered the ward and confronted Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me anything!" he told her.

There was a deep bellowing silence then…

"You know he hit my mom eight times," Sam's voice sounded suddenly. It was sad…almost lonely. Freddie's furious emotions vanished and he turned to look at Sam, whose face was now turned away from his. "And she stabbed him exactly eight times…killing him."

"She raised her arm, her hands clutched tightly around the knife. She raised it and she stabbed. And she did it again because she couldn't stop. And again, caused she loved it. And again because she hated him. And again because she felt like it. And again because she wanted to die. And again because she wanted him to die. And again because it was very fun," Sam said. "8 times, Fredwart."

"She said she did it to protect me," Sam whispered.

She turned to face Freddie and he gulped. Her eyes so blank…so lifeless…so bland.

"Then she told me to die," she whispered.

She looked at him, stared at his eyes…waiting…waiting for him to look away. Freddie tensed. She was waiting for him to look away! She was confirming something. She was trying out something. She was staring at him, not because she was sad…no…she wasn't staring at him because she was suffering.

She was waiting…waiting for him to look away.

"_She told me to die,"_ she had whispered.

Freddie's gaze hardened and then he reached out and gripped Sam's hands. He grips them tight, grip them so tight that he was afraid that he might have hurt her.

"Then you might as well rebel," he said. "You might as well live!"

**Sam POV**

The stinking little dweeb was messing with her head. He was messing with it big time. Her emotions were flooding back in. Just when she thought she had succeeded in locking up her feelings, this big nub came in and ruined it…big time.

The pain, the anguish, the hurt…but most of all anger…came rushing in at once.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted at him. Her voice loud. She saw him flinch, then saw him smiling.

"Sam, your back!" he exclaimed. Sam trembled. His kind face, his voice, his warm touch…it was killing her.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

She couldn't take this.

She wanted to die. Why can't they have just left her alone?

"It's all going to be alright, Sam," Freddie said.

"It's not!" Sam screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"It will be…look," he told her. Sam looked up and found Carly by the door. The brown headed girl ran towards Sam and gave Sam a tight hug. A hug so tight that it threatened to choke Sam.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Carly sobbed. "We're going to help you through this…I promise."

Sam trembled, this was all too much…this was just too much.

She was suffocating…her eyes were hot. She found Freddie smiling…and she knew what she had to do.

"WHAT THET HELL SAM!" he screamed, clutching his bruised cheeks. Sam's fists were smarting, Carly gasped.

"Why did you punch me!" he shouted.

"Shut up, shut up!" Sam said, "Go away, leave me alone, GO AWAY!"

"KEEP QUIET!" the nurse from outside shouted.

"What happened we heard screaming," Spencer and Mrs. Benson exclaimed, sticking their heads into the ward.

"Just leave me alone, please," Sam whispered, tears leaking from her eyes, "Just leave me alone…I beg you…all of you."

"The more you stay…the more it hurts."

"Carly," Sam heard Freddie call Carly's name. She looked up and felt two fists connecting to her cheeks.

"Live with it," they said together.

"We're always going to be here, whether you like it or not."

**It was described as a thick gray line. In between, the land of the light and the land of darkness. It was said that people who were stuck here had nothing. **

**However, that was untrue.**

**The people who were stuck here had everything. There was nothing in the gray line and yet they were closest to both the darkness and the light.**

**Like an empty sponge, they absorb the knowledge of light and darkness subconsciously. **

**So even though, the people of the in between were empty, they have tasted both of the worlds…and just maybe…**

**Everything would be alright.**

Well…tell me if you understood this chapter…I have no idea how to phrase my thoughts into words. In my head, these phrases seem to be perfect, once I write them out…they become jumbled up words that make no sense.

And well, thanks for all ya reviews :D


	5. Don't kick the Bucket

**Pardon me; I'm going to insert some light parts…in inappropriate settings now. You may call it dark humor. **

**Please also excuse my bad grammar, spelling(?) and tenses :)**

Chapter 5

Don't kick the Bucket, get it some Ham

**Detective Bob POV**

Mark Henderson, a 42 year old man with a list of crimes too long to even mention. If Bob had any say in this case he found himself investigating…then maybe, yes, it was laughable. The woman who sat in front of him was laughing maniacally at the ceiling above her. She looked like the lady in the recent horror movie, except she had blonde hair…and she wasn't that pale.

She'll make a blonde grudge. Now that; that would be laughable.

"You do know the situation you're in now Mrs. Puckett," he told her.

"Yes, I know I'm in big trouble, you good ole authorities are just going to lock me up forever…I know," she said, "I help murder a useless bug, and you're going to lock me up."

"The bug is your boy friend, Pam," Bob said, saying the woman's name a loud.

"Was; his dead, remember," she said.

Bob sighed, "Look we can help you out of this situation…if you co-operate with us."

The woman turned to look at him and Bob gulped. Those eyes were dead.

"I'm hungry," she said, "Get me something to eat."

"Co-operate and I'll negotiate that."

"Then the menu is Ham, you got that detective."

Bob snapped his file shut, "Ham it is."

He got up and was about to leave when the woman called out to him. "Sam, Samantha Puckett…is she alright?"

This woman stabbed her own abusive boy friend in front of her daughter, maybe even had violent moments when she was drunk…she was a depressive maniac…and here she was thinking about her daughter.

"Funny you ask that, she's my next client," he answered.

The woman snorted and turned back to stare at the ceiling slumping into the chair.

"Good ham, Bob, good ham, if not I'm not co-operating."

Correction, the woman cared for her daughter…probably and ham.

The woman was nuts.

He walked over to the next room where his partner, Detective George greeted him. "It's your turn now," George told him before giving Bob a pat on his back.

"Good luck," he whispered.

Bob raised his eye brows and entered the room. It was a much bigger room than the one Pam was kept in…well, mainly because this room wasn't meant for criminals. As he entered, he saw a girl seated by the couch, feasting on chicken. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes and well a large appetite. She was injured, bandages wrapped round her arms, legs, shoulders, chest and neck. The name Sam popped up in the detective's mind.

This was definitely Sam. He turned and found a brown headed boy, and girl seated next to her. An older woman and man stood by the side. The man playing with the plant and the woman fiddling with the brown headed boy's head.

"Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Mrs. Benson I assume," he greeted all of them.

"Whoa, you're a psychic or what," Spencer exclaimed.

Bob ignored the somewhat childish man altogether and turned to his main case. "Samantha Puckett," he greeted the blonde headed girl, who was now half way through a chicken drum stick.

"Aye, that's me," she said, before chewing on her chicken again. Bob felt his temples throbbing.

"Good luck," George had said.

"Good luck indeed," Bob muttered.

"I assume you would like me to call you Sam," he said and the girl nodded.

"Ok, let's cut to the point shall we Sam," he said, "Tell me about your mother."

Sam placed the chicken bone on the table and wiped her lips with her wrist. Bob stared at the girl carefully. There was pain and hurt in her eyes, like all these emotions were going to swallow her whole. He was afraid the girl might break down and cry, he cringed at the thought. Bob was not good with crying girls.

"Why do you wanna know this? You interested in my mom?" Sam asked.

"Sam," the girl named Carly snapped. The boy frowned and Mrs. Benson placed a hand on her chest in pure sympathy.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You interested in my mom?" Sam asked.

Bob blinked twice before sinking his tired body into the couch. A small smirk entered his lips.

"Why would you say that, Sam?" he asked her.

The girl was taken aback by his answer.

"Well, because most men who asked that normally wanna have sex with my mom," Sam said.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Benson cried out, covering her son's ear. Carly blushed.

Bob cringed when he heard that, in fact, he almost fell out of his seat. "Uh huh, well Sam, no worries about that, right now your mother is as attractive as a dead pig," he said. Sam burst out laughing, her laugh hollow but loud.

"You're damm right, detective, you're damm right," she said.

"Sam," the girl named Carly said uncertainly, before taking Sam's hand in her hand. Even the boy Freddie did the same thing.

"We're in a police station now Sam, your mother cannot hurt you… you can tell us everything," he told her.

"Everything?" Sam asked.

The detective nodded. The girl looked at the plate on the table and she frowned. "Well, the food sucks."

Bob could have sworn, everybody's lower jaw dropped.

"Ok, Sam, let me get this straight," Bob said, losing his cool, "Your mom is going to jail, and unless you speak, there is nothing that can save her."

"Ham," Sam said.

"Sorry," Bob asked.

"Ham, get me Ham and I'll speak," she said.

Oh curse this damm family.

"Hey you," he yelled at a nearby cop who stiffen in fright, "Go get some ham from the nearby restaurant and make it good ham!"

The cop nodded.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," the girl said, smirking.

A murder case, a mom and daughter, and ham…

"I hate my job," he whispered.

**Freddie POV**

The authorities called for Sam a day after the incident. Sam, quieter than usual, but just as mean had agreed. Freddie on the other hand did not like it one bit.

"Why can't they just leave her alone for a minute," he heard Carly beside him and he nodded. The girl had just sounded out his thoughts into one perfectly understandable statement.

"Don't worry Sam, we would be there," Freddie had told the blonde who glared at him.

"I don't need you there, Fredwart," she snapped. "I can handle it-"

"No, no, no," his mother had stepped in, causing Sam to cringe and Freddie to smirk. Trust his mom to get some things done…and if there's anyone Sam Puckett can't handle…well that was his mom.

"We're coming with you," she said.

"But-"

"We're coming with you," Carly said, "No questions."

"Ah chizz," Sam said rolling her eyes.

So, they followed her, watching out for her. Carly sticking closer to Sam than usual and Freddie looking at the girl more than usual.

After the incident in the hospital, Sam had been quieter, more reserved. A few times she would make snide remarks that would send Freddie up the wall. Sometimes Carly would laugh at their antics, other times she would frown. It felt normal, almost like how it was before this happened.

Nothing has changed…well nothing much.

However, some things have changed…Sam had protected them, well protected them physically in so many occasions. She was the body guard of the group, the feisty one, the one who got things done. Everything seemed reversed now. Now it his turn, his and Carly's turn to protect her.

"I never thought my Freddie would be visiting a police station in his life," his mother whined. He heard Sam groaned and he turned to face his mom.

"Mom, we didn't do anything wrong, remember," he told her.

"I know, I know," she said, "It's just that I get nervous."

"Trust me lady, this is nothing compared to Juvie," Sam's voice sounded. Spencer sighed when Mrs. Benson started to panic.

"Sam, could you not give my mom a heart attack," Freddie retorted.

"I told you guys not to come, didn't I," Sam snapped, "But noooo, Mrs. Benson and her little dweeb wanted to accompany me to the police station."

'Ok, enough, guys," Carly butted in. Spencer nodded, "Mrs. Benson, it's going to be just fine," he told the older woman.

Then his mom saw the entrance and she started to pull Spencer's hair, screaming.

"Ok, not fine, I AM NOT FINE!" Spencer shouted.

"Mom, MOM, it's going to be fine! We're not getting arrested!" Freddie said.

"Oh the agony," he heard Sam mutter and Freddie sighed.

He took his mother's hand and they began to walk into the police station. There they were greeted by a detective who named himself George. He led them to a nice living like room and got them to sit by a couch. There he begun to talk, asking their names, their affiliation to Sam. And then he got to Sam.

"How are you doing?" he asked the girl.

Freddie could have sworn that was the stupidest question he has ever heard in his entire life. The girl had an injured bleeding shoulder, a broken ankle, some broken ribs…and mental pains…and here he was, asking her if she was ok.

"No, not really," Sam told the detective, who nodded awkwardly.

"So, Sam would you like to tell me about the incident?" he asked.

Freddie wanted to say something, but Carly glanced at him telling him not too. He bit his lower lips. This was too much…why would they want to make Sam remember the incident. It was painful for her, and here he was trying to make her remember everything.

"My mom stabbed the guy 8 times in self defense, I think," Sam answered nonchantly. Freddie noticed George frowning; he wasn't expecting an answer like this.

"How did she do it?"

"Ok hold it, this is going too far," Freddie snapped.

"I agree with him, Detective," Carly sounded. His mother nodded, fiddling with his hair and Spencer…Spencer was fiddling with a plant.

"Bring me a chicken," Sam said suddenly. "A chicken with a knife."

His mother gasped.

"Sam," Carly exclaimed.

"Why?" Freddie snapped at her, "That made no sense at all!"

Sam's usual bored expression plastered on her face, betrayed none of her thoughts. It was beginning to infuriate him.

Just once…just once, couldn't Sam act like a normal girl?

"You wanna me to show you how she stabbed him or not," Sam snapped back. The detective eyes widened.

"Get her a chicken!" he told a nearby cop who nodded.

"Oh, this is going to be great," Freddie thought to himself.

The chicken arrived a few minutes later. Black pepper roast, his favorite, there was a knife placed beside the plate.

Sam took a look at the chicken before reaching out, tearing a drum stick off.

"Aren't you going to show me?" the detective asked.

"Now here, here, why are you making this kid, stab a chicken?" Freddie's mother said, appalled by the very idea.

"No big deal," Sam muttered. She placed the drum stick down and took a hold of the knife, clutching it tightly.

"See, this was his chest," Sam said, pointing to the chicken's breast. "So, yep, he was hitting me and my mom just stabbed him like this."

She brought the knife down hard. The chicken flew up the plate before slamming down on the table. Sam stabbed it again, and again, exactly 8 times, before she brought the knife down with a thud, leaving it in the chicken's breast.

"Just like that I suppose," she said.

There was a wild look in her eyes, a look that animals had when they had just killed something. It sent shivers down Freddie's spine. It scared him. He felt his heart throbbing. He reached out and rested his hand on hers.

She was Sam. She was still Sam.

"Stop touching me dork," Sam's snapped at him, pulling her hands away from his and took a chicken drum stick from the table.

"Is that all?" the detective said, there was a tone of weariness in his voice. Freddie couldn't blame him.

"Yes," Sam said. The detective nodded and bade them good bye, leaving the room.

"Sam?" Carly's uncertain voice sounded, Mrs. Benson was looking at the chicken in disdain and Sam tore off a chunk of breast meat.

"I'm fine," she said, "Anyone wants some chicken?"

Just once, dear god, just once…could you make Sam a normal girl.

**Carly POV**

Sam was hurting, Carly could feel it. The girl was hurting bad, but she wasn't showing it. When she had stabbed the chicken, Carly could feel Sam breaking down, breaking down inside. The girl was being difficult and Carly knew that Sam was like that…only because she wanted to hide everything.

They had emerged from the police station, Detective Bob and George apparently had given up for today.

"We'll call you some other time," they had told Sam who nodded nonchantly.

After that, Spencer had driven them back home, where Sam sauntered into Carly's living room, as if it was her home. Well, technically, it was her home now.

Spencer brought out some pillows and blankets, giving them to Carly and Sam.

"You guys can sleep on the couch tonight," he told them, before sauntering off to his own room. Then there was an awkward tense silence after he left. Carly had no idea what she had to say? Should she comfort Sam? Should she make sure Sam was alright?

She was still confused; she was still guilty…however she had made up her mind. She had vowed to protect Sam in that hospital. And she wasn't going to break it.

"Do you want some lemonade?" she asked Sam who made a face.

"Eww, no, it's sour," Sam said. Carly smiled, it was a normal response. Somehow that made Carly feel a little better.

Carly sat beside Sam and switch on the television. On it, some random guy band was playing and together the two girls watched. Carly, sometimes, glancing at Sam from the side from time to time.

"Sam," she muttered, as the show neared its end…it was getting late and both girls were getting sleepy.

"Yeah Carls," Sam whispered.

Carly gripped a hold of Sam's hands, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to leave Sam alone again…not wanting her best friend to ever go though anything like that anymore.

"I'm always here for you," she said, "You know that right."

"No chizz," Sam said, smiling slightly.

Carly smiled, before lying on the sofa again and drifting into a long sleep.

**Sam POV**

She couldn't sleep. It must be the chicken. The chicken and ham. Sam groaned and got out of the sofa. She winced when her broken ankle came into contact with the dining table. She cursed aloud and heard Carly moaned.

Sam turned and found the girl half sleeping on the floor, half sleeping on the sofa. She pushed Carly back into bed gently and covered her with a blanket.

Her heart throb when she saw tears leaking from Carly's eyes.

"Sam," the girl whispered. Sam wanted to wipe them away, wanted to tell Carly that she was alright. But, Sam wasn't alright…she wasn't ok. It hurt just to breathe. Talking to the detectives brought out memories in her she did not want to remember.

"Mom," Sam whispered. "I hate you."

Somehow saying that made her chest throb even more.

"I need a walk," she told herself; fresh air should do her some good.

She opened the main door only to find herself staring into Freddie Benson's face. She yelped, jumping backwards. Freddie did the same thing and only stopped screaming when Sam whacked him with her hands on the back of his head.

"What are you doing out here you idiot!" she exclaimed. Her heart racing. Freddie glanced at her, before pointing an accusing finger.

"No, what are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I couldn't get any sleep," Sam muttered, "I thought I'll go for a walk."

"In that condition," Freddie snorted. Somehow this irritated her, so she ignored the dweeb and continued to walk.

"Wait," Freddie said, taking her hand. His hand felt warm, comfortable to touch. Sam wanted to pull hers away but found that she could not. Freddie had her in a vice like grip.

"Ok Fredwart, let go before I punch you in the face."

"I'm following, whether you like it or not," he answered her.

Sam felt her thought screaming in her head. Feelings she could not understand came roaring into her. She wanted to scream, wanted to punch something, and wanted so much to do something.

Instead, she held those back and begun to walk, Freddie moving along with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Oh," Freddie said, his voice amused.

They walked out of the apartment building, the cold fresh air of the night hitting them full on the face. It was dark, except for a few bright street lights that shone bright golden lights onto the pavement. There were a few open eateries here and there but Sam continued on.

Her footsteps echoed down the lonely dark streets. The night sky above them, black with a few purple clouds.

Sometimes, the wind blew past; making Sam shiver and Freddie's hand would tighten around hers. Soon, they turned a corner and Sam found herself walking to a park.

"I remember this place," Freddie said, "That's the swing set that I told you not to lick."

Sam snorted and went to a nearby bench sitting on it. Freddie followed suit and there they sat…for how long, Sam lost track.

The leaves rustled, empty cans and newspapers swirled along the ground, the street lights flickered every few times and sometimes a dog howled.

They sat there, holding each other hands as the night passed by. Sam remembered all the fun times Carly, Freddie and her had spent in the park. The swing set which she had licked…the sandbox where she had dumped sand all over Freddie's hair, the slides which she had pushed Freddie off and the vertical bars which she had conquered and made Carly worry when she had stayed there all day without coming down.

These memories came back to her in bits and pieces. And along the way, she remembered her mother. Her mother before she drank. Her kind mother who used to play with her in this very park. Her dad and her sister Melanie who used to follow behind, walking slowly.

Sam took in a huge breath, feeling her chest tighten. The lump in her throat was back; her feelings threatening to explode but she held it back. She didn't want the dork Freddie to see her cry.

As if he heard Sam's thoughts, Freddie, tightened his hold on Sam's hand. Sam winced and was about to hit the boy when she saw him. He had tears in his eyes and he was crying.

"Hey, hey, what is this," Sam snapped at him.

Freddie wiped away his tears that kept right on coming.

"I don't know…I just remembered all we did here…and I couldn't help it."

Sam gaped at him, turning away.

"Your such a wimp, you know that Freddie," she said.

Freddie's grip tightened and Sam felt her heart warm.

"You wanna go home?" she asked the big dork, who nodded. She pulled him up and together they walked home. Sam too, tightening her grip on Freddie's hand.

Neither of them, wanting to let go.

**Cha cha cha cha cha cha cha, woot, and done with this chap and on to the next :D. Thanks for all your reviews, will update soon :D**


	6. Nowhere

Teen angst. Oh poo.

Chapter 6

Nowhere

**There were people who loved her. There were people who cared. They were always there for her, they were always caring, always loving, never hurting. She should feel happy, should treasure these feelings, but deep inside she wasn't.**

**The more they made her feel like she belonged, the more she began to sink into her own body. There was a deep black hole that threatened to tear her apart. It was swallowing her whole, silently. She felt alone, she didn't know how to feel.**

**Was I being conceited? She asked herself. **

**Even though, she was loved, even though she was cared for…these feelings of sadness wouldn't stop. Words couldn't describe these feelings she felt. She belonged and yet she didn't. She was there and yet she was not. It hurt just to be around.**

**Even though she was surrounded by people…**

**She was all alone.**

**Freddie POV**

It's been a week since Sam moved in with Carly. Spencer Shay being the new guardian of the blonde headed demon. Sam had no problems with it, she even seemed happy about it. Things have since settled down since the drama of last week.

"So how'd you like your new room," Spencer concluded. Carly squealed and shoved Sam into the room. The walls with pictures of fat cakes. There was a mini oven in the room and a fridge that had a huge amount of meat in it. Freddie cringed at the sight of a fat cake designed bed that Spencer had made.

"Whoa nice!" Sam exclaimed, running into the room and jumping onto the bed, rolling around in it.

"And here you can roast your meat," Spencer said proudly, placing a steak on a grill that sizzled.

"This is not a bed room anymore," Freddie muttered, "This is a kitchen."

"Wrong, Fredwart, this is mama's room and nerds aren't allowed," Sam said, pushing him out of the room and hugging Spencer. "Thanks my brutha," she said. Spencer smiled and rubbed her head.

A stab of jealousy shot through Freddie. When did Spencer and Sam get so close?

"What's the matter with you Freddie?" Carly voice sounded before him. He blushed and looked away.

"Anyway Sam, since you've just move in, I was thinking we should but some utensils, pajamas…well lots of things for you," Carly said and Freddie nodded. Carly had told him just now about her plans to go shopping and he just invited himself into that plan.

"Nah uh, you guys already did loads for me, I'll buy the stuff myself," Sam said holding up her hand.

"Don't be such a drag Sam," Freddie said, "Get rid of that pride of yours."

"Watch your mouth Fredwart, before I stick my fist in it!"

"Ha-ha I'm very scared," Freddie said. Though truthfully, he was very scared. Sam had that mad glint in her eyes and he was very sure, she would do it.

"Hey come of it you two," Carly said, pushing Sam and Freddie back from each other.

"You," she said pointing at Sam, "Are coming no matter what."

"And you-"she said pointing at Freddie, "Erm…" 

"Should stop being such a dork," Sam finished for her. Freddie clenched his fist, clutching the paper he was holding.

"Well, insult me any further and you wouldn't be getting any of the free vouches I'm about to sacrifice," he said, holding the pieces of paper up.

"I'm sorry Fredwart," Sam said immediately and Freddie smirked.

"Ok let's go," Carly said, grabbing both their hands and pulling them out of the apartment.

"Be back by dinner," Spencer shouted after them, "Though I wonder what time is dinner?"

"6." Carly shouted back.

"Oh yes; be back by six!"

Freddie shook his head at Spencer's antics. "You sure you girls are ok living with Spencer?" he asked the two girls who were now walking in front of him.

"Better than living with Momzilla," Sam said nonchantly. Freddie was about to argue before he paused. "Point taken," he said. Sam would have driven his mom up the wall. They walked past the busy streets into a bus. Taking the bus, they travelled to the mall which was just a few roads away from their apartment building.

It was a huge mall; they called it Mall of Everything. Creative, neat and simple name isn't it.

Mall of Everything was a teenage joint. A place for youngsters like them to hang out. The fountains that stood at the entrance were a place for young couples to gather.

"Man oh man, I'll get nightmares if I see Freddie kissing a girl here," Sam said.

"Sam," Carly warned and she shrugged.

Freddie blushed at the thought…because the image he got was him and Sam kissing passionately beside the fountain.

Cool air conditioned air greeted them as they entered the mall, shops lined the corridors. People move in and out, passing them.

"Ok, what shall we buy?" Freddie asked the girls. Carly pulled out a sheet from her handbag and Sam grimace at the length of the sheet of paper.

Freddie looked at the paper and snatched it away from a protesting Carly. He snorted, typical Carly. She had a list of everything that was both relevant and irrelevant.

"Why does Sam need a dress?" he asked, snorting at the very idea.

"Let me see that," Sam snapped, snatching the list away from Freddie.

"Why do I need a butt warmer?" Sam asked, reading the lists.

"You need those because you need those!" Carly said.

"Sam wearing a dress, really Carly?" Freddie said raising his eye brow.

"Butt warmers? BUTT WARMERS?"

"Ok, now's not the time to look at the list, what we need to do now is buy Sam some bed sheet covers and…utensils and stuff," Carly said, snatching the list back.

They began making their way towards the super mart when Sam turned to face him. He gulped when he saw the fierce look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me wearing a dress?"

Freddie almost tripped, he wanted to laugh but swallowed it down when he saw Sam's clenched fist waving at her side.

"It's weird," Freddie said, "I mean…yeah…it's weird."

"So you mean it's weird for a girl to wear a dress?" Sam asked dangerously.

"Technically Sam…you're not a girl…"  
>"Why you little-"<p>

Freddie flapped the vouchers in front of Sam's face and she scowled. She stormed off, even walking past Carly. Freddie heaved a sigh of relief.

They marched into the store and bought the stuff that Sam needed to live in Carly's apartment. One included helmets…and a fire extinguisher. Two in fact, Carly said she needed one for herself. They had fun, playing around with the equipment. Well…most of it was fun…Sam hitting Freddie with a baseball bat wasn't what he would liked to call fun.

They bought the stuff and they began to make their way home. Freddie had no idea how he ended up carrying two fire extinguishers…but it was heavy. As the girls talked and laugh in front of him, he couldn't help but look at the blonde from behind.

He vaguely imagined Sam in a dress and he shook his head. That image was so wrong. He looked at her now, with her loose blue t-shirt and those canvas shorts she wore, her blonde hair swinging by her side. That angry look on her face.

The way she walked, the way she talked…the way she acted.

This was Sam.

She wasn't some girl who wore a dress…wasn't that at all.

"You're not a girl," Freddie muttered, smiling.

Sam was not a girl…Sam was Samantha Puckett, the person he loves.

**Carly POV**

Instead of taking the bus home, Sam had insisted on walking home by foot. Upon asking the reason why, Sam had simply said that she wanted to see the river when the evening sun shone upon it. Carly had no idea why Sam had wanted to do so, but she let the blonde be.

Freddie and her walked behind the blonde girl as they passed the bridge silently. The river shimmering beside them. The sky was turning a faint orange and it was beginning to cast a golden glow onto the bridge and the river.

"It's been a long time since we walked home, huh," Freddie said beside her. He was sweating and panting. The fire extinguishers he held were beginning to tire him out.

"Want me to carry one?" she asked him. Freddie paused for a moment and she noticed the dilemma in his face.

"Nah, I can't let a girl-"

"Give me one," she said, taking one from him before he could answer. The boy sighed in relief and Carly grimace at the weight of the fire extinguisher.

"Much better," she heard Freddie mutter beside her and Carly couldn't help but giggle. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a deep orange, a deep purplish orange. It had a nostalgic feeling to it. As the sun rays hit the river, the river shimmered orange golden reflections.

"Hey Carly, why do you think Sam brought us here?" Freddie whispered to Carly. She had no idea, turning instinctively to look at Sam. The girl was walking slowly in front of them, looking at the river. Her eyes blank…

A moment of loneliness entered Carly's heart.

"Carly?" Freddie called out to her. Carly realized her had stopped in her tracks and blushed when she realized how stupid she must have looked.

"What happened?" Freddie asked her.

"I don't know," Carly replied, looking at Sam again. The girl was now a far distance away from both of them. The distance seemed huge and wide…like a gaping hole threatening to swallow all of them whole.

Suddenly, Carly was afraid. She was afraid of the distance…afraid of this gaping hole. This gaping hole that seem to have appeared so quickly.

"Sam!" Carly called out to the girl who was walking before her.

Sam did not stop…neither did she appear to have heard Carly. Carly's heart beat faster and she quickened her pace.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Freddie said.

"I don't know…I don't know but something is wrong!" Carly said.

A look of worry crossed Freddie's face and he too quickened his pace.

"Sam!" Carly called out, trying to get closer to Sam. However the distance seems to get bigger…and longer. Sam seemed to be getting further and further away.

"Sam!" she called out again, her pace quickened into a run.

The river beside them was bright with the reflection of the setting sun…it casts reflections onto the bridge, the atmosphere felt like a dream.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted this time. Carly stopped and was surprised to see Sam stopping too.

"Sam wait up!" Freddie shouted again.

Carly watched as her blonde friend turned slowly facing them, a look of annoyance passing her face.

"What is it Fredwart!" she shouted. "You better have a good explanation for calling out my name so many times!"

"Come on," Freddie told Carly, pulling her along. They closed the distance, walking and standing beside Sam who gave both of them a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked both of them.

Carly took a hold of Sam's hands and gripped it hard. Freddie smiled and took Sam's other hand.

"What is going on?"

"Let's go home," Carly said and together, both Freddie and her, pulled Sam along.

**Sam POV**

The river was hypnotic. The evening sun had casted a spell onto the river. The orange glow seems to call out to her…the lonely feeling she had begun to overwhelm her, taking control.

Before she knew it, her heart seemed empty again. Her feet were moving…but they seem to be aimless. Sam knew she should stop, she should stop walking and answer Carly's calls to her, but somehow Sam couldn't bring herself to do so.

The kindness and the love she felt this week felt unreal. She wanted to escape it all. Afraid of being liked…she was afraid of ever being liked. People who liked her usually betrayed her.

It was the same for her Dad, her Mom…her sister.

Carly and Spencer liked her…Freddie and Freddie's mom liked her…

They were kind…

They were nice…

She was supposed to be grateful for this. However, something dark was threatening to swallow her whole. It was whispering to her, telling her that this was wrong. People were meant to hate her…were meant to ignore her. Another part of her wanted the attention…wanted to be liked.

She wanted to be ignored…and yet she wanted to be cared for.

Sam had no idea what she wanted.

Her feelings were in a mess.

As the days past, Sam wanted to scream. The feelings she had accumulated turned into a frustrating lump. It stuck in her throat, forcing her to keep her lips shut. It grew in her heart, making her want to tear it out.

Nobody could understand…Sam couldn't understand it herself.

What was this feeling?

As she watched Carly and Freddie interacting with each other…Spencer cooking his meals, Mrs. Benson fussing over Freddie…as she watched life going by…

Sam felt lonely.

The river reflected the glow, casting orange light onto the bridge. The sky above them was deep purple and orange…

The lonely feelings in her chest tightened.

If only…

She could just disappear now…

"Sam!"

She heard his voice, breaking through. Feelings in her chest threatened to explode but instead she stopped and turned around. The boy and the girl were looking at her. They were there, the distance between Sam and them shortened in a second as they came running over.

Why were they smiling? Why did they look so relief?

Why are they holding my hands?

Stop it…

Please…just…

Stop it.

**It was easier to be hated then to be loved. Because to be hated brings no expectations…but to be loved brings great responsibility.**

So how you like the chapter? Did you understand it? ...cause I most certainly don't :D

Anyway thanks for your reviews and story subscription. Shall update soon :D


	7. Clone

Thanks for all your reviews :)

And now, enjoy…

Chapter 7

Clones

**And then Alice thought to herself,**

**Where was Mr Rabbit going?**

**As she ran after him, tripping and hopping over the roots of the undergrowth she emerged into the light.**

**There Alice found the Mr. Rabbit. He had an indescribable smile on his face as he hopped around a figure. Alice reached out to touch the figure and it turned.**

**She drew back, Mr Rabbit disappeared, the figure smiled.**

"**My Clone," the figure whispered.**

**Alice was Alice and before her stood Alice.**

"**Wonderland," she muttered in surprise. **

**Sam POV**

"For the last time Sam, Melanie is coming," her mother shouted at her, "So could you please act like your happy!"

Sam could only groan at the situation she found herself in. She tugged at the frilly pink shirt her mother had forced her to wear. Sure it looked all nice and girly, neat even, but it was hot, uncomfortable and stuck to wet skin. This was the exact reason why Sam stuck to plain t-shirt and shorts.

The door bell rung and her mom jumped out of the chair, knocking a few beer cans onto the floor. Sam scowled at her mother's enthusiasm, before walking over to the main door. Flinging the door open, her mom gave a girly shriek when she saw Melanie outside the door.

"Melanie!" she shouted and proceeded to hug Sam's carbon copy. Flesh, face, hair, a copy of Sam. Both were twins, both look the same, however they were treated differently.

"Mom!" her clone shouted excitedly hugging the woman tightly before drawing back. She smiled at Sam before proceeding to throw herself onto Sam. Sam fell backwards, hitting the wall and cringe when the girl gave her a super tight hug.

"Oh I missed you so much!" she shrieked.

I'm going to kill Carly for talking me into this, Sam thought to herself as she pried her sister off her.

They had dinner after that, a normal one. Pam brought out the turkey and Melanie the spoons, fork and knives. Sam hung around, shifting in and out of the kitchen. When preparations were done, they sat by the table, Melanie offered to say grace.

Sam had snorted at that but was silenced when Melanie glanced at her.

"Thank you God for the food you have provided us, thank you for letting me eat with my family again," she said, "Amen."

"Amen," Sam and Pan uttered after her.

They ate, digging into the turkey, Melanie talking with their mother, laughing and having a whale of a time. Sam dug into her mashed potatoes, ignoring the happy scene that took place before her. The stifling feeling she always had when Melanie came back for dinner back again.

I'm never letting Carly talking me into this again, Sam told herself.

Pam was laughing, eating healthily for a change. Melanie was smiling holding onto Pam's hand, like daughter and mother. Sam watching, observing from outside.

"How's Dad?" Sam asked Melanie suddenly and the laughing stopped. Both Pam and Melanie looked at Sam.

"Sam," Pam warned, there was an edge in her voice. Sam shrugged digging into the mashed potatoes smiling. The happy atmosphere was broken and both Pam and Melanie were glaring at Sam with uncomfortable silence.

"Why would you ask that Sam?" Melanie asked.

Sam continued to chew on the mashed potato, taking some turkey from the large plate in front of her.

"Because it feels weird not having him here, isn't it," Sam said.

Pam slammed the fork down on the table, standing up before stomping into the living room. Melanie flinched when she heard the main door opened before being slammed hard. Sam continued to eat, slightly pleased with herself.

"What was that all about," Melanie said, her voice trembling from anger. Sam smirked, flicking some mashed potato off her plate.

"Just a little family bonding on my part," she said.

Now it was Melanie's turn to slam her fork down onto the table.

"Dammit Sam, why do you always have to make things so unpleasant!" she exclaimed, "You know that Mom gets hurt every time Dad is mentioned!"

Sam plucks a drum stick off the turkey and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Sam!" Melanie said, "Would you listen to me for a moment!"

"Don't hurt Mom anymore!"

"Oh what do you know little Miss Sunshine," Sam spoke, "You don't know anything at all."

There was a deep bellowing silence and Melanie sighed shaking her head before walking out of the living room and out of the house.

Now alone, Sam recalled the events that had took place with a crooked smile on her face. Pam's furious expressions, Melanie's shock reaction, Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Behind her, the empty beer cans her mother had failed to dispose fell onto the kitchen floor with a clank.

"Well," she said, "More turkey for me."

Alone, she ate, peeling meat off the turkey. First the skin, then its meat, step by step; peeling slowly. Her fork dug deeper and deeper till she felt bone. Hard, fragile, turkey bone. It was slightly brown, slightly red. Somehow seeing the bones made Sam feel like puking.

Then the turkey vanished and so did everything else.

Sam found herself in a park seated on a green bench. She was licking ice cream, laughing at a joke the man who sat beside her had said. The man was her father, and Sam was six.

Before her were her mother and Melanie playing by the swings. Her father stood up and begun to walk towards her Mom and sis. Sam called out to him, but he never did turn around. As she watches him join them with a big smile to her face, Sam couldn't help but cry out.

"Dad! Mom!" she cried.

They never did seem to hear her.

Only Melanie heard her.

Small Melanie, the girl with Sam's face. The clone, the carbon copy.

"Their mine," she told Sam, smiling.

The image broke away when Sam felt somebody poking her hard in the ribs. She opened her eyes and found Spencer looking at her. There was a phone in his hands. Sam got up from her fat cake bed and stared at the clock.

"It's 3 frigging AM in the morning, Spence," she groaned.

Spencer yawned in response before passing her the phone.

"It's for you," he said.

Sam snatched the phone from him and answered it. Spencer on the other hand, still tired, made the floor his bed.

"You better have a good explanation for calling in the morning," she said.

There was a sob then a farmiliar voice came through.

"Oh my god Sam, thank god you're alright!" Melanie's voice came through. Sam almost dropped the phone.

"Eh…well yes," Sam whispered.

There was an awkward silence before Melanie sobbing voice came through again. "I can't believe this is happening," she sobbed, "I can't believe Mom stabbed Mark!"

"What are we going to do Sam?" Melanie cried out.

"Calm down, Melanie," Sam muttered.

"Calm down!" Melanie shouted.

Sam wanted to put the phone down.

"Yes, Mom's going to be fine, that woman's tough, beside it would be counted as man slaughter," Sam said.

There was silence on the other end before Melanie spoke again, "Oh," she whispered, "Oh Sam…I'm sorry I cannot be there."

"No chizz," Sam muttered.

"Take care Sam," Melanie said awkwardly.

"Uh…you too."

There was a click and that was it. Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it on the bed. She then lay back down, staring at the ceiling. An indescribable moment of emptiness came over Sam. The ceiling walls blurred and Sam realized she was tearing.

Confused, she wiped her tears away and closed her eyes.

"**Their mine,"**

Sam whispered, remembering Melanie's words from her dream.

Right now…

They belonged to no one.

**Freddie POV**

It was a Sunday. Freddie practically flew out of his house and into Carly's. He locked slammed Carly's door shut before locking it tight. Behind him, his mother's incoherent nagging sent chills down his back.

"I see Fredwart's Mama wants to fluff his hair again," Sam taunting voice sounded behind him. Freddie raised his eye brow in irritation.

"No she does not!" he retorted.

He turned and found an amused Sam looking at him.

"Where's Carly and Spencer?" he asked her. Sam pointed at the yellow sheet on the wall and Freddie groaned.

"A comic convention…I should have known." He muttered.

Sam shrugged, and slumped down onto the couch before him. That was when Freddie became very aware of the situation that he was in.

Carly and Spencer were both out…

Freddie was with Sam…alone in a single apartment. For some reason, that made Freddie's heart beat just a little faster. He sat beside Sam, a smile breaking out.

He glanced at the girl sideways and frowned when he found her staring at the ceiling. He waited…waited for her to insult him, for her to talk…but for some reason, Sam was unusually quiet.

"Sam?" Freddie said.

"Huh, what?" Sam answered, before scowling at Freddie.

"What is it Fredwart?"

"Nothing…" Freddie answered; he took the remote control and switches the television on. Sam being this quiet…was bugging him. As the programme on the television went on, Freddie couldn't help but feel a deep empty hole building up between Sam and him.

The tension in the room had gotten a new high.

"You're going back to school next week aren't you?" Freddie asked nervously.

Sam nodded slowly.

The woman in the television laughed. Freddie felt nervous sweat trickling down his forehead. The blonde headed girl was staring blankly at the screen now; there was no expression on her face. Something about it bugged him.

He remembered Sam in the hospital and he gulped.

"You want some ham Sam?" he asked her.

Sam raised an eye brow, "What's your deal Fredwart, being so nice to Mama?"

"Because I care," Freddie said snorting.

He could have sworn he saw Sam flinch.

"What's your deal…you not insulting me is beginning to creep me out," he told her.

"Melanie," she answered, "Melanie called."

A deep silence came over them, Freddie's mind whirled. He did not know what to say. What should he say? Was Melanie even real!

Did she want him to comfort her?

Dammit Sam…why are you so expressionless!

"Ham," was all he could utter, "Let's have ham!"

"You suck Fredwart," Sam muttered.

Freddie couldn't have said it any better himself.

"I know it's hard and all…but cheer up ok…you have us now," Freddie told her, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

Sam turned to glare at him. Freddie flinched. For a second, he thought Sam wanted to punch him.

"Make some Ham Fredwart," she said, punching him in the gut. He doubled over and cried out in pain.

**Sam POV**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT

She had enough of this shit.

What were these feelings! What were they!

Anger, frustration, sadness, anxiety,

Why did they like her!

Why did they put up with her!

This façade…this act!

She hates it.

They weren't suppose to love her. She was not the same girl they thought her to be. She wasn't Sam anymore. She wasn't Sam at all.

"**What are we going to do Sam?"**

"What am I suppose to do Melanie," Sam whispered.

Cut her up, peel her skin, dig into her flesh…expose her bones.

Stop loving, caring…helping me…she thought,

I'm ugly.

**HARD TO WRITE. This chapter was so hard to write T-T. And next chapter would be even harder. Sam's emotions are so hard to describe…there are simply no words to describe it. I am not going to look up a clinical book to find that word!**


	8. Liar

And more teen angst…oh poo.

Chapter 8

Liar

**She stood at one side of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her reflection stared back at her. They were the same person, and yet she felt like she was staring at many. **

**Freddie POV**

Sam went back to school the next day, Carly and Freddie stayed beside her. Students and Teachers alike both cast glances at her. Some bothered to come up to her to offer their support, while others steered away. Other than that, everything was typical.

Principal Franklin had offered emotional help for Sam too, offering to hire a counselor just to talk to Sam. Sam declined the offer though.

"Why did you decline the offer?" Carly practically shouted at Sam during lunch. The blonde headed girl snorted and continued to chew her way through lunch.

"Well, because Sam and authorities don't mix very well," Freddie told Carly with an amused frown on his face.

"Thank you, thank you very much Fredwart," Sam said, shoving her fist into his shoulder and he winced in pain. Carly gave a deep heavy sigh.

"You sure about this Sam?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm fine now," Sam said, "Besides if I have another counselor like Principal Franklin I might jump off a roof."

"Don't joke like that," Carly snapped.

Freddie was taken aback by Carly's reaction. Somehow, the girl seemed more riled up that usual. He passed a glance at the blonde girl beside him and to his surprise found that she was smiling.

"Scared the trauma would make me jump off a roof huh Carls?" Sam said laughing.

Freddie could feel a storm brewing, Carly's expression was changing. A look of pure deep anger was beginning to form on Carly's facial features. It was understandable, he supposed.

"Sam, shut up!" Carly said her voice dangerously low.

"Aw man Carls, why can't you take a joke?" Sam said that sickening smile still on her face. This time Freddie flinched. Carly had stood up, taking her lunch tray with her and was walking away.

"Sam," Freddie sighed. Sam looked at him and shrugged.

"That girl can't take a joke," She said.

"Your situation isn't really a joke," Freddie pointed out. Sam scowled, "Oh, so you think I'll commit suicide too?"

Freddie paused for a moment, somehow that frightening thought seem to have taken shape in his mind. He glanced at Sam, that smile she had when she was taunting Carly a while ago…seemed vaguely fake.

"Well…no," Freddie answered.

"Good, because if you had said yes, I would have stuff this meat loaf into your face," Sam said.

"You won't because that meat loaf is your lunch," Freddie retorted.

"You wanna try me Fredwart," Sam said.

"**Murderer's child,"** a voice whispered behind them. Freddie felt his blood going cold. He turned and found himself staring at a couple of older teenagers. They were unpleasant looking, with ragged clothes, tattoos and body piercings.

They were the kids Sam used to hang with when she wasn't hanging with Carly or Freddie.

"Ben," Freddie uttered the name of the kid who had just said the phrase. A tall boy with red spiky dyed hair stood up. He was fairly handsome, with blue eyes and pale freckled skin. He had an ugly smile on his face. The rowdy group behind him were all laughing.

"You think this is funny Ben!" Freddie said, standing up. The cold shock had been replaced with pure anger.

"Ooo, Freddie the nerd standing up for this murderer's spawn?" Ben taunted. Freddie's face turned red, he felt hot, and his fist were clenched so tightly he was afraid they might explode.

"Shut up Ben!" Freddie shouted. His voice silencing the cafeteria, the commotions attracting more than a few thousand stares.

"Why so angry?" Ben muttered, "You love her?"

Freddie pushed Ben and Ben stumbled backwards. His followers caught him. Ben glared at Freddie before standing up tall, wanting to intimidate.

"A murderer's spawn is a murderer, I read the newspapers, I've seen the news," Ben said pointing an accusing finger at Sam. "I can't believe you even bothered to show your shameful face in school!"

"Ben!" Freddie roared.

"Look at her! She's not even responding to what I've said! Don't you have a heart, your mom killed somebody and here you are, acting like nothing has ever happened!"

Freddie glanced at Sam and found that she was casually eating the meat loaf she bought. She folded the wrapper and stood up, the sound of the chair scrapping the floor sent chills up Freddie's spine.

The cafeteria was deep silent; everybody was now looking at Sam. Ben and his group flinched when Sam turned to face him. She was smiling, an uncanny smile, and a smile that Freddie had seen before. Freddie's heart rate quickened.

He remembered the incident on the bridge.

"Sam?" Freddie spoke the girl's name.

"So what is your point?" Sam asked Ben who raised a quivering finger.

"Monster," he whispered.

The words seemed to resonate in Freddie's ears. The smile Sam wore widened.

"Thanks," Sam said and begun to walk away.

Shouldn't she be getting angry? Freddie thought to himself.

Why wasn't Sam getting angry?

"You running away, Sam?" Ben's taunting voice sounded again, "As expected of a murderer's spawn…"

Freddie exploded; he shoved Ben, pushing the boy onto the ground. Punching Ben in the face, however something hit Freddie hard and before he knew it, Ben and his goons were hitting him hard.

Chaos erupted in the cafeteria, students were screaming, others were cheering, some ran off the get teachers.

Pain, intense pain shot through Freddie as he tried to defend himself against his attackers. Tears of frustration leaked through his eyes. Why couldn't he be stronger…why couldn't he protect Sam from Ben's harsh words.

He heard Ben laughing above him, heard screams…shouts…pain…his vision blurred. Everything was getting fainter.

When-

Whamp!

Freddie's eyes widened when he saw Ben collapsing on the ground. He was groaning, clutching the back of his red head tightly.

"Leave him alone," Sam's cold voice sounded above him. He looked up and found the blonde headed girl, gripping onto a chair, a wild look in her eyes. Ben's followers backed away from her. She bent down and pulled Ben up, holding him by his shirt collar. She pulled him close, their noses almost clutching.

Shivers of fear went up Freddie's spine when he saw Sam's eyes. Animal eyes…

"If you don't…I'll show you how much of a monster I am," she said.

She released Ben who fell to the ground shivering.

Freddie watched as the blonde squatted, looking at him. Her eyes betrayed none of her thoughts, two pools of deep black holes. It was then that Freddie realized…that he would never be able to understand this girl.

She was Sam…she was the girl he loved.

She bullied him, she made him wanna kill her sometimes…however she was also unpredictable…kind…and yet sometimes…so sad…so rough…

There were so many sides to Sam,

It scared Freddie.

As she reached out her hand to help him up, Freddie could feel his hands shaking just a little…shrinking away from the girl in front of him.

Sam…was Sam right…

Sam must have noticed his shivering hands too as she was smiling at him. That disgusting smile…

Who are you Sam?

For the first time, Freddie realized that the girl he loved…

Was a big fat liar.

And somehow…

That hurt.

**Sam POV**

"Monster," Ben called her…somehow that made her happier.

Knowing that there was somebody out there who hated her, comforted her. It gave her reason to feel miserable. Carly getting angry and walking out, made her smile. Carly had hurt her deep, but somehow, Sam wasn't angry or sad…instead an indescribable moment of happiness made Sam smile.

Then Ben turned on Freddie and Sam got real mad, without thinking she took the nearest thing she could reach. A cafeteria chair, a light weight metallic thing that she lifted easily. She slammed it down hard onto the red head and realized that she enjoyed the feeling.

She wanted to do it again, but when she found Freddie staring at her…she stopped.

And suddenly she was afraid, afraid that Freddie would reject her for who she was. He was shivering when he grab her helping hand, pulling away from her. He was disgusted by what he saw…and Sam knew it.

Somehow it hurt,

It hurt to be hated by Freddie.

"Fredwart…your weak," was all she could say to Freddie as he was getting his wounds fixed up by the school nurse. Freddie turned to stare at her and Sam flinched.

She felt exposed.

She felt threatened.

She wanted to run away.

"Liar,"

Freddie's eyes seemed to speak.

The doors of the infirmary slammed open and Carly strode in. She saw Sam and Freddie and tears of relief flowed down her eyes.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" she said to both of them. She hugged Freddie who smiled before turning to hug Sam.

"Ouch Carls," Sam said pushing Carly away, "Your hugging me too tightly."

Carly pulled away and glared at Sam. "Principal Franklin wants to see you," she told Sam. Sam faked a groan and pretended to hate the offer.

"Go," Carly said and Sam sighed, she exited the infirmary, and begun to walk towards the toilets.

Locking herself in a cubicle, Sam curled into a corner. She shivered, clenching her hands into tight fists. Her head felt light, her face was covered in perspiration, her breath rapid.

"Liar," Freddie's eyes had said to her. He had looked at her, had seen her for what she truly was…

Nothing…

**What was she?**

**The girl thought, as she moved, so did the reflection. The mirror split, cracking into many parts. Her reflection split, showing broken pieces of her. The girl smiled and so did the reflections on the mirror.**

**Many people…many personalities…ugly and cracked, imperfect and stained…**

**So layered, so deep…**

**Who was she?**

**A murderer's spawn?**

**A daughter of a father who left them all?**

**A clone of a perfect sister?**

**A rough, tough girl?**

**A meat loving girl?**

**Who was she?**

**The girl, who had lied for so long, couldn't tell anymore.**

I'm sorry folks…this story is going to become darker…and I'm seriously saying darker. If you ask me…if you don't like depressing stories then please don't read this.

Things have got to get worst…before things can get better…

I think.

I hope Sam's character is still in shape :D though I highly doubt so.


End file.
